


MINGYU

by wistfullywishing



Series: 2017 SEVENTEEN Project Chapter1 Alone Trailer Character Studies [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Clocks, Codes & Ciphers, Comeback, Feels, Inspired by Art, Kinda, M/M, Memory Loss, Mirror Images, Symmetry, Teasers & Trailers, Theories, Wistful, al1, fan assumptions, meanie, numbers, pairs and doubles, perfect lovers, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: another chapter of my life began since i met you





	MINGYU

**Author's Note:**

> when i saw the teaser for this one i internally screamed because just a few days before i saw the clocks work of art  
> The work referenced is Untitled (Perfect Lovers) by Felix Gonzalez-Torres

_ Even though you are being alone, remember we are on your side and don't be afraid of all the fears you have. _

 

When he woke up, he was lying on the floor with no recollection of how he got there, in a house that was too symmetrical for his own taste. 

The floors were too reflective, always making him feel like he was seeing double. There was two of everything, almost like the house was meant for two. 

At least there was only one grand piano. But when he first tried to play it, he discovered that he didn’t know how. He stared ahead into space, willing his fingers to recall a melody from some other time. When nothing happened, no harmonies suddenly sprang from beneath his hands, he wondered in defeat how this home could have possibly been meant for him. 

There was nothing, no one keeping him here.

The other day he had looked up and seen two clocks hanging side by side on the walls. What purpose this could have served, he didn’t know. They were set to the same time - two o’clock on the dot - but he could already tell that one clock was racing ahead of the other, escaping a perfect synchronization. 

Two large windows, meeting perpendicularly at one corner of the apartment. Two identical couches with embroidered pillows both containing pink petals. Two picture frames, the same photo in both. He supposed it would have been silly had there been two lamps right next to each other on the corner table. 

He didn’t know why he’d eaten two apples the other day. It could hardly be called eating - given Mingyu had taken one bite of each and then left them on the dinner table, wondering why he felt so uneasy inside.

The pentagon-shaped pool outside had five sides, but only two corners contained a set of steps leading into the water. Instead of taking either of these options, Mingyu let himself fall into the pool, fully clothed, with his arms outstretched. In his mind, he could see the ocean, all rolling waves and foamy water.

Sometimes when he looked at his reflection in mirrored surfaces, he thought he saw someone else entirely. The last time he turned away, he imagined the other Mingyu had continued to stand there, staring back at him with a blank face. 

\---

_ Flashes of an emotionless expression haunted his nightmares. But suddenly, the face broke into a smile, and then it was like a dream that he had been missing all along.  _

_ “Mingyu, did you know? Yesterday I was at the art museum and I saw a piece called Perfect Lovers. It was just two clocks side by side on a light blue wall… they were set to the same time; a notecard said that it was supposed to represent how a perfect pair could be flawed, a problem without the comfort of a solution. ‘They differ, they can never really be one, they will drift apart, they will disagree, they will measure and reflect the world in different ways. The fabric of their being ensures that eventually they’ll end up in conflict.’ A tragic double portrait. How can two objects meant so perfectly for one another - two halves of a whole - drift apart?” _

_ Well, it’s just like you and I, isn’t it? _


End file.
